cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Otome✱Cosmetics
Gacha Summary Otome✱Cosmetics - Dress up, blooming! was a Premium Gacha available from 12/18/2019 to 02/18/2020. It included 5 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 25 Gacha Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins. The Gacha Promo included a ‘Trade without Doubling’ (No-Double-Promo♡) promotion. Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 1.1% * Top: 13.2% * Other: 85.7% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.3% * Top: 13.2% * Other: 84.5% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays (Body Accessories) Otome✱Aromatic Colon ver.A white.jpg|(Body Accessories) Otome✱Aromatic Colon ver.A white (5 Plays) (Back Accessories) Otome✱Rose Heart Box ver.A pink.jpg|(Back Accessories) Otome✱Rose Heart Box ver.A pink (7 Plays) (Tops) Otome✱Flower Chiffon Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Flower Chiffon Dress ver.A pink (15 Plays) (Wallpaper_Profile) Otome✱Cosmetics Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Otome✱Cosmetics Wallpaper ver.A pink (60 Plays) (Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A red (70 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A blue (Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A brown (Face) Otome✱Elegant Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Elegant Smile Face ver.A pink (Face) Otome✱Elegant Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Elegant Smile Face ver.A blue (Face) Otome✱Elegant Smile Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Elegant Smile Face ver.A brown (Wallpaper_Profile) Otome✱Colon Package Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Otome✱Colon Package Wallpaper ver.A purple (Wallpaper_Profile) Otome✱Colon Package Wallpaper ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Otome✱Colon Package Wallpaper ver.A blue (Tops) Otome✱Rose Perfume Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Rose Perfume Style ver.A pink (Tops) Otome✱Rose Perfume Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Rose Perfume Style ver.A purple (Tops) Otome✱Colon Label Frill Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Colon Label Frill Dress ver.A pink (Tops) Otome✱Colon Label Frill Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Colon Label Frill Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Otome✱Flower Chiffon Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Flower Chiffon Dress ver.A purple (Tops) Otome✱Flower Chiffon Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Flower Chiffon Dress ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Otome✱Curly Ponytail ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Curly Ponytail ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Otome✱Curly Ponytail ver.A gold.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Curly Ponytail ver.A gold (Hairstyle) Otome✱Curly Ponytail ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Curly Ponytail ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A gold.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A gold (Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A brown (Pant&Skirt) Otome✱Flower Knee High Bottoms ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Otome✱Flower Knee High Bottoms ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Otome✱Flower Knee High Bottoms ver.A purple.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Otome✱Flower Knee High Bottoms ver.A purple (Back Accessories) Otome✱Dressing Table Vignette ver.A purple.jpg|(Back Accessories) Otome✱Dressing Table Vignette ver.A purple (Back Accessories) Otome✱Dressing Table Vignette ver.A blue.jpg|(Back Accessories) Otome✱Dressing Table Vignette ver.A blue (Body Accessories) Otome✱Aromatic Colon ver.A pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) Otome✱Aromatic Colon ver.A pink (Body Accessories) Otome✱Aromatic Colon ver.A blue.jpg|(Body Accessories) Otome✱Aromatic Colon ver.A blue Promotion No-Double-Promo①♡ (Promotion) Otome✱Cosmetics - No-Double-Promo♡.jpg|No-Double-Promo①♡ for (Pant&Skirt) Otome✱Flower Knee High Bottoms ver.A pink (Show Items) Otome✱Chiffon Colon Filter ver.A pink.jpg|(Show Items) Otome✱Chiffon Colon Filter ver.A pink (Face) Otome✱Cute Blank Look Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Cute Blank Look Face ver.A pink (Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Otome✱Cute Smile Face ver.A pink (Wallpaper_Profile) Otome✱Colon Package Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Otome✱Colon Package Wallpaper ver.A pink (Tops) Otome✱Cosmetic Gift Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Cosmetic Gift Style ver.A white (Tops) Otome✱Rose Perfume Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Otome✱Rose Perfume Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Otome✱Wavy Long Hair ver.A pink (Back Accessories) Otome✱Dressing Table Vignette ver.A pink.jpg|(Back Accessories) Otome✱Dressing Table Vignette ver.A pink Others (Profile) Otome✱Cosmetics.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Profile (Show) Otome✱Cosmetics.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Show (Show) Otome✱Cosmetics - Filtered.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Show (Filtered) (Display) Otome✱Cosmetics.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Display (Banner) Otome✱Cosmetics - Promotion.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Otome✱Cosmetics.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Sub-Banner (Image) Otome✱Cosmetics.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Image (Theme) FASHION LABO December 2019 - Otome✱Cosmetics.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics's FASHION LABO Theme (Notification) Otome✱Cosmetics - 1.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Notification 1 (Notification) Otome✱Cosmetics - 2.jpg|Otome✱Cosmetics' Notification 2 【CocoPPa Play】Otome✱Cosmetics|Otome✱Cosmetics' Animated Show 【CocoPPa Play】Otome✱Cosmetics (Filtered)|Otome✱Cosmetics' Animated Show (Filtered) Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Marriage Light Category:Pure Category:Cute Category:Monochrome Category:Fancy Category:Innocent Girl Category:Flowers